


In My Eyes

by ladylunasolis



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Painting, Shy Zuko, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, then not too shy Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylunasolis/pseuds/ladylunasolis
Summary: Zuko was finally getting the hang of working with people when it came to painting portraits, but seeing this new blue-eyed beauty just made him nervous all over again.  Modern college AU.Written for Zutara Week 2020 - Day 2: Counterpart
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	In My Eyes

Zuko shifted his stool forward, and adjusted the easel his canvas was on.Blank white stared back at him.Today, they would be having new live models coming in to start their final project for the quarter - and the best ones would be displayed at the university student art show.They were working on portraits, different styles of painting one, and would have to submit a piece in their own style.Whatever Zuko lacked in expressing emotion verbally, he always did his best to show it in his art.

One of the things that did challenge him about portraits specifically was working with other people and being responsible to get their feeling across.Not one to back down from a challenge, Zuko had definitely worked hard and took extra practice to get a bit more comfortable.

He was feeling pretty confident to start this painting.And then the new models walked in.

One lanky young man with wild hair strolled languidly to the side of the classroom as the curious whispers of the class continued on.Zuko noted his eyebrows were in a shape he had never seen before, and it would probably be interesting to get them just right.Next, a girl with chin-length brown hair and a pretty smile walked in talking to the last model.

If that first girl was pretty to Zuko, this last girl was stunning.She had beautiful chestnut hair in gentle waves, golden skin, and surprisingly blue eyes to die for.Zuko cleared his throat and scooted again to hide his face, an unexpected shyness hitting him.

Katara noticed him with the cough and shuffle behind the canvas.She caught a golden eye surrounded by light pink peering at her before ducking back to start prep on what materials to use. _Gold?_ She had never seen such a hue before.Curiosity flit through her mind as she slipped her bag off and prepped to sit for this session.

Suki had told her about a way to get some extra credit for their shared class, and she had sat for a few photographers in the past so she didn’t mind helping out.She hardly knew the guy with them, Jet, but he was nice enough.He was definitely a smooth talker and had tried to kiss her once when they went out with Suki and other mutual friends, but he was only a fun distraction.

Bad boys were definitely a type she’s had, but Katara couldn’t help but wonder about the shy guy shielding himself from her.

Some time had passed and the professor went up to Zuko, regarding his art with an amused expression Katara could see.“Zuko, you realize there are three people modeling, correct?”

Zuko’s face heated up and he took a moment to still himself and make his voice as steady as possible.“Yeah, I’m just starting off with her since she’s closest to me.”Zuko wanted the ground to swallow him whole, as quickly and inconspicuously as possible.He looked up to the models once more and found the blue-eyed girl watching him, a small smile on her lips.

_Zuko._ Katara had never heard that name before and despite that, she thought it would feel nice on her tongue.She felt a bit self-conscious for a moment after realizing he was focused on her, and so she straightened up and shifted her shawl down a touch to show a little more bare shoulder.She was flattered at his attention and Katara had always been a kind person.She figured she could do a small kindness to be an interesting model, and help Zuko get a good grade.The skill was all up to him but in a way, she felt like his partner in this project.

The class was coming to and end and she replaced the tank top strap back where it should be, and skirt over the workout shorts she had on for the class.Zuko was completely hidden while gathering his own things and Katara was going to say hi to him until Suki grabbed her by the elbow.

“Sokka, Aang, and Toph are at White Lotus for happy hour!They have shots waiting for us.”

“I think I-.”

“Uh-uh, I don’t wanna hear it, Katara.We deserve it!”Suki shot her a toothy grin which Katara always had a hard time being stern with.She shot one last glance at Zuko who had his back to them, before letting herself get dragged out with a laugh.

Behind her retreating form, Zuko was packing his things when he heard her name.A secret smile formed on his lips and he chuckled.“Katara, huh?” _Beautiful._

The project continued on, as each class was only an hour long.Zuko wasn’t so taken aback anymore and was able to keep his wits about him each time he saw _Katara_.She always sat closest to him and it got to the point where she would give a smile to greet him, and he would return a small nod in return.Katara was appreciative of the fact Zuko finally let himself show his whole face from behind the canvas.It would have been a shame if she never had a chance to really see it — a light pink scar running on one side of his face and despite that he was still one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

On this day Katara’s ears piqued as the professor neared Zuko’s form.Zuko had taken to standing up, and was close to the canvas, brush moving slowly.The professor hummed and Zuko only turned to acknowledge him for a moment.“Zuko this piece…there’s more feeling behind it than I’ve seen so far this quarter.”

Blue met gold for a split second and Zuko straightened up.“Well, I guess you could say I was inspired.”

Ever the curious girl, those words triggered an even bigger desire to see this Zuko’s work. _That’s it, I’m talking to him today.No matter what Suki has planned!_

And so Katara didn’t even wait to be fully dressed in her street clothes before going up to Zuko, zipping up her light jacket.He startled when she greeted him.“Hey!Uh, how’s it going?”

_How’s it going?Really, Katara?You have more game than that._ She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _But then again, I really don’t even know him as much as I know the back of his easel._

“Oh uh, hey,” Zuko scooted the easel to face the wall and neared her one a few short movements.He shot her a lopsided smile.Katara noted the brightness of his eyes.“It’s going pretty good.What about you?”His movements didn’t go unnoticed and she aimed a pointed look at his easel before returning her eyes to him.

“Good,” she replied with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ears before offering her hand in a handshake.“I’m Katara, the girl - or I guess - one of the girls you’ve been painting.”

Zuko took her hand and Katara noticed how warm his was.It was also much more smooth than she thought it would be.A little calloused and dry paint to the touch, but smooth.“Hah yeah, nice to meet you.I’m Zuko.”He ran his other hand through his hair absentmindedly and got a spot of blue in his locks.Katara giggled and pointed it out.

“You got a little…”His eyes widened, then he looked down at his hand and rolled his eyes.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, grabbing a cloth to wipe himself, small blush on his face.“You would think I would be used to it by now after painting for so long.”

“Well don’t worry, I think blue actually kinda suits you,” Katara quipped.The ghost of another smile passed over his lips before she continued on.“From what your professor said it sounds like your painting’s going well!I’ve been so curious to see it…”

Katara took a step towards the easel, and Zuko stepped in front of her with his hands up, sheepish grin on his face.“Sorry, it’s practically done but I kinda have this thing about my subjects seeing a work in progress…”

“Oh, like bad luck or something?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms, smirking up at him.Boy, he was definitely taller than her.And she couldn’t place the scent, but he smelled good even with a paint apron on.Zuko thought a moment and shook his head, deliberately picking each word to answer.

“I want to keep my subject’s emotions as genuine and authentic as possible.I’m still learning all this too, but in the past when I’ve had to practice, sometimes a person starts to think they should sit a certain way or have their face be a certain way.But the thing I’m really starting to like about portraits is capturing who they really are in those moments, the small moments they let their guard down and let me into their world.It’s my job to interpret that onto canvas.”Zuko paused as Katara remained silent and laughed.“That’s the first time I’ve said that out loud before.Seems a little more weird than it sounded it my head.”

Katara shook her head.“No, I don’t think it’s weird at all.When you put it like that, it does make sense.Every artist has their way of doing things, right?So this is your thing.I can respect that.”She gave him a smile, softer this time, before turning away.“I guess I just wish I could see it somehow when it’s done.”

Zuko hesitated as she began to talk to Suki, who had been talking to his classmate Ty Lee.He just _finally_ spoken to Katara and is that how he was going to leave it?She was almost out of the classroom when he called out to her.

“Katara!”

The sound of a new voice calling her name made her turn quicker, to see Zuko making his way over to her and Suki.Her friend shot her a look and actually took the cue to give her a little bit of space — though still listening intently.

“Thursday is the last day we’ll be doing this project, and after that we’ll be submitting to a panel.If my work does get picked, how about we go to the art show together so I can tell you all about it.”Katara noted it was as if Zuko had decided on something in the few moments between their conversation and now.Even the last words he said weren’t really a question, more so a request.She felt a flutter in her chest as she nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”And Zuko’s smile widened.

A little over a week later, she arrived at the show to meet Zuko, who had been there early to set up.Suki had bombarded her with questions about _that black haired hottie_ after she made sure they exchanged numbers.During the last session, Katara did her best to keep in mind what Zuko had said.She just let herself be and stopped worrying.She even exchanged a few smiles with the boy behind the canvas, a few jokes after class.

Not long after she sent the “I’m here” text, she heard him call her name. _I could get really get used to that._ “Hey, I’m glad you made it!”

“Of course, I wasn’t going to miss this!”She really meant it and he gave her a lopsided grin, guiding her along with a hand barely brushing her back.“I’ve been way too curious.”

“I’m sure you have been,” he replied, nervous once more.He had never revealed his art to someone like this before and he wasn’t sure how it was going to go.He brought her to a wall set up with the light focusing on the singular canvas displayed in this section.“Here it is.”

Katara’s lips parted as her mouth dropped.Suki and Jet were painted on the right and left sides of the canvas, respectively, and there she was in the middle and larger than the other two.They were all full body in the frame but her’s was definitely the center.Brilliant blues of all different shades surrounded all of them and it was almost as if they were windswept, or perhaps underwater would be the best way to describe it with how her hair floated around her.She looked ethereal, she was glowing, she was happy, she was…Katara didn’t even know she could look like this.

Zuko stood next to her, waiting with bated breath.Katara looked up at him almost speechless.“How did you…get all of that from me just sitting there?”

Zuko shrugged and looked up at his painting.“I guess…that’s just how I saw you.That’s how you looked in my eyes.”

“Zuko, it’s…it’s beautiful.It’s really lovely, and I don’t know much about art but everyone is so well done,” she managed to get out, finally coming down from her surprise.Zuko looked down at her at his side and smirked.

“I couldn’t have done it without you to inspire me.”Katara and blushed and mumbled something of gratitude and Zuko couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked.“So, what questions do you have?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to do Blue Spirit/Painted Lady but was interested in trying something different for this prompt! They were 2 parts needed to create his masterpiece. My first time writing a modern AU for Zutara, and I was actually writing this on the actual Day 2 to get it out lol so please forgive any errors. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
